Yeah, So what?
by Ali44
Summary: x-over with BTVS.


**Yeah, So What?**

First Posted at Stranger-things: 03-31-2002

Email: Mine? I wish!

Rating: PG

Summary This started out as an idea for a short story in which the scoobies come a visitin' and nothing happens, their visit nothing more than a slight distraction to the fang gang. But it kinda grew. I'm not saying anything happens… its just kinda, more that's all.

Notes: I was bored out of my skull today, and this happened. It was written very quickly, and without much thought. I'm really not happy with it , but I wrote so why not post it? So here it goes…

Cordelia came slowly down the stairs rubbing her eyes and yawning. Gradually she realised that she was being watched. Looking up she saw that Buffy, Spike, Xander and Willow were standing in the lobby. Seeing, but not comprehending she kept moving towards the coffee machine.

'Um hi'

A little shocked she jumped a little when Buffy spoke.

'Oh Buffy, hi. What are you all doing here' She asked through a yawn.

'you don't remember?… We called last week?' still not getting any recognition from Cordelia she tried again

'about borrowing a book from Wesley?'

'Oooh yeah that.' Nope she didn't have a clue.

The Sunnydale residents just stood there taking in the obviously sleepy former cheerleader. She was dressed in tight low-slung hip-hugging dark denim jeans and a black mens shirt with only half the buttons done up, exposing her perfectly toned tummy. Feet bare, hair and make-up immaculate.

'Big night Cor. Must have been if you only waking up now.'

'mmpf' was Cordelia's non-committal answer.

'Two in the afternoon must have been huge. Monster right? Don't tell me that under that broody exterior deadboy is a party animal'

Buffy intercepted the witty comment that was just starting to spill from Xanders mouth.

'Is Angel here?'

Cordelia had turned back to make the coffee

'Yeah, he will be down in a minute.'

'Oh, okay.'

'So Cor, you stay here often?'

'Spend the night? do the sleep over thing?' Xander added.

'Uhhuh' was the only response from Cordelia who still had her back turned to the room.

Willow cut Xander off this time

' Cordelia you look good.'

'thanks' She said turning back to face the room

'you too Will, I like your shoes'

'really?'

'yeah' Her heightened demony senses kicked in at that moment. She spun around quickly pinning Spike with an icy glare. The follicly challenged vampire paused, cigarette hanging between his lips.

'Spike you can't smoke in here' She said pointing to the no smoking sign over her left shoulder.

'Argh, com on luv'

'outside Spike!'

'but if I go out there I will be more than smokin', I'll be on fire' the bleached blonde vampire protested.

'like I said, Outside!'

'Slayer, you gonna let her talk to me like that?'

Ignoring Spike Buffy asked 'Angel, you think he'll be down soon?'

'He's standing right behind you.' Angel said quietly.

How could he be standing right behind me, and me not no it. There was as time when I could sense him from a block away. Buffy thought to herself.

'Buffy'

'Ah hi Angel'

Angel made his way across the lobby towards where Cordelia was standing

'You make coffee?'

'yeah, be ready in a minute'

Buffy couldn't remember a time she had seen Angel so relaxed. He was now leaning against the counter next to Cordelia. It was also the first time she had seen him wearing s t'shirt rather than a shirt.

'Spike'

'Peaches' the two vampires gave each other imperceptible nods.

'Hey Willow, Xander'

'Hi Angel'

'Hey Deadboy'

Ignoring Xander's greeting he continued

'So what are you all doing here?'

'They need a book Wesley has' Cordelia answered

'oh'

'yep'

They all stood in not particularly comfortable silence for a few moments.

Buffy watching Angel and Cordelia, Spike watching Buffy, Xander admiring the fine craftsmanship of the old hotel, Willow eyeing some of the books scattered around the lobby, Cordelia and Angel watching the coffee machine.

Reaching over and retrieving the milk for Cordelia's coffee from the fridge as she reached for their mugs pouring them both as Angel added milk and sugar.

The scoobies just stood there observing in stunned silence the synchronicity of the pairs actions.

'Hey sorry I'm late ran into some trouble at the taco bell on sunset. Apparently the big green slimy demon in the line in front of me wasn't happy with the service.' Gunn said as he entered carrying his hubcap axe dripping goo, stoping when he noticed the group from Sunnydale.

'Gunn! You brought taco's' Fred called as she ran down the stairs

'As promised'

'I didn't know we had company'. The Hyperion's resident physicist said as she skidded to a stop once she reached the lobby.

'Um, Sorry, Fred, Gunn these are the scoobies; Buffy, Willow, Xander and that's Spike.' Cordelia introduced them all.

'Can I kill him?'

'I don't have a problem with that, but you better ask them' Cordelia said indicating to the Sunnydale residents before returning her attention to her coffee.

'Hey, why the hostility luv?'

'Oh, I don't know, could have something to do with the fact that the last time I saw you you were torturing Angel.' Cordelia glared daggers at the de-fanged vamp. In an attempt to defuse a ticking time bomb Angel wrapped his arm around Cordelia's waist, his hand splayed across her flat stomach and gently pulled her to him. A move that didn't go unnoticed by anybody. Holding her to him he asked 'So what are you researching.'

'the usual. Some over zealous demon is prophecised to go on a crush, kill, destroy mission. Yadda yadda yadda.'

'We know when and where, all we need now is the incantation and we're good to go.' Wilow supplied.

'And Wesley has the book with the incantation?' Angel Asked

'He says he does, we're just waiting for him to find it.'

'Eureka!'

'Sounds like he found it'

'Oooh. Oh my.'

'that doesn't sound so good.'

'no where near as good as eureka.'

Wesley came out of his office scratching his head.

'I found it.'

'So we heard' Xander quipped.

'Only problem is a page is missing.'

'How could a page be missing you're a super freak when it comes to lookin' after your books man.'

'If I remember correctly Cordelia's "friend " Harmony spat her gum out in it when she was here last year.'

'Harm, Harmony was here? with you lot?' Spike spoke from his new position sprawled out on the couch. 'Bloody priceless.' Cordelia glared at him until Angel whispered something in her ear and she relaxed back into him smiling slightly.

'Good thing is I have the same prophecy in its original demonic language. It might take a while, but I think I can decipher it.'

'Hey, what's taking so long?' a voice said from the doorway.

'Dawn I told you to wait in the car.' Buffy snapped.

'Xander you said we could go to Disneyland. Why are you still in here talking to her?'

'Anya honey just a few more minutes okay.'

'Fine but I'm staying right here.' Anya said stomping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest, a pout settling on her face.

'you all goin' to Disneyland? That sounds fun. I haven't been there since I first came out here to go to school, and they didn't have anything like that in pylea. Well there are the tar pits, but that's not really the same is it'

Not really sure how to take the new girls ramblings the scoobies just gave the polite smile and nod.

'Why don't you came along' Willow asked

'you wanna go?' Gunn asked trying to subtly encourage his girlfriend out into the world.

'Oh Charles that sounds like fun, you all don't mind? Honest?'

'The more the merrier' Dawn added a little perplexed by the girl named Fred.

'Oh Cordy, Disneyland! Do you think they still have those ears, the ones with your name stitched on them.' She asked jumping on the spot.

'Yeah, I think they probably do.'

'Your coming too right?'

'No, I don't think so. I'm not really up to trekking out to Anaheim today'

'Oh, Okay'. Fred said a little miffed, but not letting Cordelia's absence ruin her fun.

'Well, I should have this interpreted by the time you all get back.' Wesley said, eager to get everyone out of the hotel so that he could have some quality time with his books.

'That would be great. Thanks Wes.'

'Okay, we should get going. Is it okay if we leave Spike here with you.' Buffy asked.

'Oh what am I the family pet. Don't worry about me I'll be fine now you all go off and have fun without me.'

'What, its not like you want to come. Hell, it s not like you can come - hello sun.'

'hummppphtt'

'Did you just pout?' Angel asked Spike

'Shut up Peaches.'

'So we'll see you all later.' Cordelia said through another yawn.

They all said their goodbyes and waved the mouseketeers out the door.

'Nice place you got here Grand dad. It got sewer access?'

'yeah, through the basement' Angel said pointing to the door.

'alright, be seeing you later then.'

' your not staying?'

'gotta go see a man about a horse' Spike said cryptically as he disappeared through the door.

Leaving Wesley muttering to himself in the lobby they talked quietly as they climbed the stairs.

'So, they called, really?

' yeah. Well that's what they said.'

'but you didn't remember either did you'

'well, not really.'

'Can you believe it' Angel said as they reached his suite 'the little guy is asleep'

'yeah, now he sleeps' Cordelia said as she threw herself on to the bed. 'couldn't have done it before when we were trying to sleep.' she muttered into the pillow.

'he can't help it if he's nocturnal like his daddy.' He said as he too landed on the bed.' But if he does it again tonight, he's sleeping in Uncle Lorne's room.'

The pair lay dozing for a while. The companionable silence broken by Cordelia

'I'm confused. Darla sired you. You then turned Drcuilla and she turned Spike. Okay I get that. Now when Satan's lapdogs brought Darla back from the big ashtray in the sky she was then sired by Drucilla.

'Yeah' Angel answered not really sure were she was going with this.

'So then does that make Spike Connor's uncle? Nephew? Cousin? What?'

'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it like that. ' Angel paused mulling it over in his mind before continuing.

'If you consider Dru and Connor as my children then that would make Connor Spike's Uncle. But if you look at it from the perspective of Spike and Darla as being Drucilla's childer, then Spike is Connor's uncle.'

'hum'

'now that I think about it , that's one really messed up family tree.'

Later that night…

'Why does it always have to be in some stinky place. Why don't the PTB send me visions of people who need rescuing in a nice mall?'

'I don't really know that many demons that are big on shopping. There's the Katlip, but they're more scavengers than shoppers.

'Argh, yuck. This is never coming out.' Cordelia said disgustedly as she tried to wipe the demon goo from her clothes.

'Why is it that were here fighting the big stinky bad, while the others are off having fun?'

'I asked you if you wanted to stay and help Wesley with his research.'

'Hel-lo why do you think I came with you!'

'I see your point.' Angel said as they slid into the car to return to the hotel.

After a few minutes of driving Cordelia stopped fiddling with the radio and turned to Angel.

'Angel, are you going to tell the Scoobies about Connor?'

'Not unless he makes himself known'

'what, do you mean one of his hysterical crying fits.'

'his "legendary" hysterical crying fits… Telling them about him will mean trying to answer questions that we can't answer. And I would prefer it if we didn't have to go through it again.

Noticing that Angel was wearing his 'lets not talk about this now' face she changed the subject.

'Okay. what's the time?'

'just after midnight'

'guess the others are back from Disneyland then.'

'yeah, I suppose. You know you could have gone with them.'

' nuh, the smiling rat doesn't really do anything for me.' Angel looked confused as they arrived back at the hyperion.

'Come on, I'll patch you up. Then you can make me breakfast.' Cordelia said as she climbed out of the car.

The others returned a little later as Cordelia was patching up Angel's wounds.

'Hi, How was it? She asked as the group of tired adventures all found places to flop.

'Oh Cordy I had the best time, Charles took me to Fantasyland, and Frontierland, then we went on space mountain.'

Sensing a long ramble Cordelia cut Fred off before she really got started.

'so, it was a good day then?'

Fred, apparently the only one with any energy answered again

'We stayed till closing time. Then we went for dinner. I had tacos! Then we drove around some showing the tourists some of the sites. But Buffy's not really a tourist, she used to live here, but you probably already knew that. So then we were down at Venice beach and we saw David Hasselhoff, I think he might be some kinda demon I'll look that up in the mornin. Oh where was I I know then we took a wrong turn and got lost, but it was fine because now were here. And she stopped.

'Sounds fun.'

The others just grunted their replies and flopped.

Drawing on her inner slayer strength Buffy pulled herself up and watched as Cordelia cleaned and patched Angel's wounds.

'Angel, are you all right?' Buffy asked concern evident in her voice.

'I'll be fine.'

'So is Spike here?'

'Yeah, he came in a few hours ago, Drunk out of his mind, watched a love boat marathon for a while until he passed out.'

'Ow! Cordy watch it that hurt.'

'Don't be such a baby.' Cordy said patting the last bandage in place. 'All done. Now go make me breakfast.'

'Yes master' Angel said as he stood and re-buttoned his shirt.

'Anyone else want anything'

A chorus of no's from the Scoobies, a raised eyebrow from Gunn, and an enthusiastic yes please from Fred.

'Eggs?' Gunn asked

'yeah'

"And bacon?'

'And bacon.'

'count me in.' Gunn said with a delighted smile

Angel disappeared into the kitchen

'How could you two possibly think of eating again?' Dawn asked

'Angel's cooking!' Fred said by way of explanation.

'he cooks?'

'really well actually' Cordelia said as she walked past the gang and head up the stairs.

'he does a really mean omelette.' Gunn enthused before flopping back down on to the couch.

It was a good thing that it was an industrial sized kitchen because everyone traipsed into the kitchen to watch Angel cook.

Cordelia breezed into the room as Angel was serving.

'You checked on them?'

'Both fast asleep.'

'good'

'you eaten?'

'not yet'

Interrupting Angel and Cordelia's personal conversation Buffy asked

'Where's Wesley?'

Cordelia handed Angel a mug of blood before answering

'Oh he went home, he translated the incantation and left some instructions for you. He said to call him if you have any questions'

'Oh?'

'He didn't want to stay and tell us himself?' Willow asked.

'No, he had a date.'

'Wesley? Bookish ex-watcher had a date?' Xander asked

'Is he anything like Giles? because if he is I would date him.' Anya commented. Receiving dumb stares from the Scoobies.

'Look, we really should be going. Dawn has school in a couple of hours.'

Everyone gathered up their things and headed back out into the lobby.

'Come on you two, we gotta get going. These things aren't going to kill them selves' Gunn called to them

'Your going out?' Buffy asked

'Patrolling ' Cordelia said as she removed weapons from the cabinet.

'Haven't you already done that tonight?' Dawn asked

'No that was an answer to a vision' she said throwing Angel his hurling axe.

Yeah like that explained it.

At that time Spike re-emerged looking less than happy.

'Bloody hell, What took you so long? I thought you did a runner'

'Shut up Spike, we're going now.'

'I don't like this place, the tv's too small, the blood tastes funny, there's strange green demons that sing show tunes and loud crying babies.' Spike grumbled under his breath.

Fred stood in the door way waving goodbye as the gang from Sunnydale climbed into their cars and Angel, Cordelia and Gunn got into Angel's GTX. She watched as the cars pulled away. The Scoobies heading South and the Fang gang heading north.

The end.


End file.
